


Eleven

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Babysitting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Caretaking, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Everyone Loves Eleven (Stranger Things), First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Happy Eleven (Stranger Things), Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Meet and Greets, Meet-Cute, Protective Dustin Henderson, Protective Steve Harrington, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Dustin officially introduces Steve to Eleven.Oneshot/drabble





	Eleven

Dustin motioned for El to follow her. "You're just gonna meet Steve, okay?" When she didn't say anything he took that as a cue to continue. "He's cool, actually. Like last year he was sorta a dick. But he's really cool." El blinked. She could tell Dustin had a lot of respect for him. "You guys have like, seen each other before and all, but...never officially met. And he's on our side so you should. You know?"

She nodded simply. He knocked on Steve's door. 

Steve Harrington lived alone a lot. I mean technically his parents lived with him, but they were gone so much that it didn't even seem like that. Anyway, he opened the door, looking like a mom, complete with the dish towel on his arms. 

"Hey Steve!" Dustin said brightly, grinning and showing off his pearly whites. "No one has officially told you about her yet but this is Eleven--Jane," he corrected himself, glancing at her a little, because Jane was her legal name. "She's Hopper's daughter now."

Steve stared. For a moment he didn't say anything. Then: "Daughter?"

"Yes," El nodded. "Jim's daughter."

"My daughter?" Steve asked.

"No, Jim's daughter."

"My daughter." Steve said firmly. 

Dustin laughed, "Are you okay?"

Steve pointed his dish towel at Eleven. "My daughter."

Yeah after all, Steve was an unofficial mom to all the kids. That was just how things were. 

 


End file.
